Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a variety of scientific, industrial, financial, and legal activities, for example, spectroscopic information associated with a sample may need to be acquired to analyze and/or evaluate the sample. Current systems developed for such analysis may include multiple light illumination sources configured to illuminate the sample with light, and one or more detectors configured to detect returned light from the sample in response to the illumination. However, in these systems, the illumination sources are activated one at a time, for example, sequentially, to enable the returned light from the sample to be determined for each respective illumination source based on a time frame each illumination source was activated.
The sequential activation of the illumination sources may cause longer measurement times, thus increasing an acquisition time to obtain the spectroscopic information associated with the sample. Furthermore, current systems may not enable measurement of non-linear interactions between two or more wavelengths and/or time-dependent phenomena. Accordingly, the current systems could use improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions, such that measurement times may be reduced, and a wider variety of phenomena and/or interactions may be measured.